


Time and Friends Can Still Surprise Us

by D_f_m22



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: Missy and the Doctor are travelling together during a rare truce.Written before series 10 and all the Vault goodness (and heart break)





	Time and Friends Can Still Surprise Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the fics that has been on my laptop and I thought I would finally post. It was written between series 9 and 10 so is slightly AU

“I’m so bored” Missy declared as she dropped dramatically onto the sofa next to the Doctor. 

 

This had been the longest length of uninterrupted time that the pair of them had spent together since they were two young boys at the Academy. Rather remarkably, Missy had made no attempt to end the Doctor’s life and the Doctor had made no attempt to run off with a brand new Earth girl.

 

It had now been several months, linear time, since Clara’s death and the Doctor’s imprisonment in his own confession dial. The Doctor was slowly starting to move on. Time really is the best medicine, he had found himself thinking on several occasions. Given the number of heartbreaks and scars he had suffered over the years, he was growing increasingly thankful that time was something he had in abundance. The grieving process for Clara had been as “formulaic” as all his other grieving phases, Missy had smugly reminded him whenever he got too gloomy.

 

Formulaic. When did she start acting like a counsellor? He couldn’t think of anyone less suited to such a position. Missy had been right, of course, his reaction to losing a human companion (whether to death or in favour of them pursuing a more conventional life) was always the same. What hadn’t been predictable, however, was Missy’s response. The Master had always made time to support the Doctor through the loss of a companion over the years. The surprising compassion with which the Master handled the situation was always short lived, remaining sympathetic just long enough to ensure the Doctor was no longer a suicide risk. 

 

“I can’t have my best friend dying on me unless I’m the one that caused their death” or a similar variation was always the given explanation. But they both knew the real explanation was “I can’t have my best friend dying on me. I can’t bear to be alone in the universe.” 

 

There always was more said in the unsaid. Especially when it came to the two of them. 

 

It usually only took a day or two for the Doctor to return to his normal self by which time the Master would be long gone. Not this time, though. Missy had stuck around much longer than expected. 

 

The Doctor had asked her occasionally, “Why are you still here? I’m surprised you don’t have somewhere else to be.” 

 

Most of the time she responded with a simple “you need me here, init.” 

 

On some occasions, after he had probably asked too many times and in a tone that was too harsh, she had replied “do you want me to leave, Thete? It’s a little ungrateful of you but if you insist...” 

 

Missy’s voice always sounded casual, with an air of contempt but the flicker of worry that crossed her eyes showed she still feared the Doctor’s rejection. 

 

On just one occasion, the Doctor thinks he received her most honest response. It was around three am and the pair of them had found themselves on a planet inhabited by giant snail-like creatures that had formed an uneasy alliance with the Daleks. Well, less of an uneasy alliance and more of the early stages of a full blown Dalek occupation. The two of them had been trying to keep a low profile (no small task) and decided to seek refuge in a low budget hotel on the outskirts of one of the planet’s bigger cities. 

 

Sharing a room, Missy had taken the opportunity to get her first night’s sleep in weeks and the Doctor joined her. When he had been convinced she was asleep, he risked moving a stray curl out of her face, asking softly “why are you still here?” to himself. When she turned around and snapped her eyes open, his hearts had nearly stopped. 

 

“I’ve told you Doctor, you need me” she started in much the same way as usual. The huskiness of her voice reassured the Doctor that she was still half asleep and probably wouldn’t remember this conversation in the morning. He couldn’t handle being reprimanded for his incessant questions again. Plus he always knew that if you pushed the Master too far with too many questions, they’d run to the other end of the universe.

 

“And I guess I need you a little bit too” she finished, curling into his torso and tucking her head under his chin. 

 

The Doctor could scarcely contain the smile from spreading across his lips, watching as a soft snore left her lips signalling her return to slumber. Pulling the covers up over her bare shoulders, he whispered “then I guess we’ll just carry on needing each other.” 

 

The following evening, once they had saved the planet from the Daleks and the Doctor had convinced Missy that she didn’t need to rule the said planet, the two of them stood in the console room of the Tardis. “Well that was something. Daleks really are the cockroaches of the universe. Where to next, Doctor?” The Doctor looked her up and down, sensing the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins. The same adrenaline that was pumping through his own veins. She didn’t remember what she had said the previous night and he had no intention of reminding her. “Somewhere relaxing, I think. A spa planet?” he suggested as he realised she had no intention of leaving anytime soon. 

 

It was that evening that he resolved not to ask her why she was still there again. 

 

That had been nearly two months ago and since then he had been having the time of his life. Over recent years, as his relationship with the Master had become more strained, the Doctor had forgotten what it was like to have her by his side. They’d been to several planets and several eras and still had so much to do. Their travels had been far from trouble free, but that made it all the more exciting. 

The best thing about Missy’s extended visit was that they had been able to resume an intimate relationship. It had been the first time that they had had sex in several regenerations. The Doctor would never forget the night she had taken the initiative, whispering seductively that there was something she wanted to show him as she led him by hand into the bedroom. It had been so different to her theatrical flirting in St. Paul’s. That had been to get a rise out of him and a reaction out of Clara. This was different. This was honest, familiar and a connection to a life long gone. Laying on his bed and pulling him down with her, the Doctor couldn’t contain his excitement at rekindling an intimacy he so desperately sought. 

 

Missy had been her usual confident self, flirting and teasing her way through the foreplay. 

 

It was only when the both of them were stripped of all their clothes and the Doctor was trailing gentle kisses down her neck and along her collarbone that she turned coy. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he had asked, “Isn’t this what you want?” 

 

Missy had nodded, eyes locking onto his “yes. I’ve waited a long time for this. It’s my first time in this body, I saved myself for you.”

 

The Doctor gulped guiltily, remembering his encounter with River earlier in this regeneration. 

 

The Master always did this, always saved their fresh new body for him even if it ended in celibacy for that body. The guilt had clearly shown on his face as Missy softly stated “I guess Miss Song beat me to it? Pity, I do so enjoy corrupting innocence.” 

 

He quickly reassured her that “it’s never the same as it is with another Time Lord, though. Especially you.” 

 

Missy had lifted a finger to his lips cooing “shh. Enough talking” as she turned him over and took back control. 

 

As their minds and bodies melded together in ecstasy and familiarity, the Doctor realised that his words had been honest and not just a comforting lie. It never was the same without Missy. 

 

The last few months had been better than he ever could have imagined. They had been on numerous trips, caused and averted a few wars and rekindled a sexual relationship. 

 

They were the closest thing to being a normal couple that they could manage. While the last few months had been great, they had also been exhausting. That’s why, as the Doctor sat trying to read his book in peace, he couldn’t fathom how Missy could possibly be bored. 

 

“Did you hear me?” Missy’s impatient voice broke his train of thought, “I said I’m bored. Let’s go somewhere, we can’t stay here all day” Sighing the Doctor placed a book mark in his time-worn copy of Catcher in the Rye and turned his full attention to the Time Lady at his side.

 

“How can you possibly be bored?” He asked, stifling a yawn. “I’m exhausted. Can’t we just stay here today?” The Doctor asked, already expecting his proposition to be rejected. 

 

Missy sighed, removing the old book from his lap and replacing herself there instead.

 

“It feels like I’m caged in if we stay here too long. It’s boring and it gives me time to think. If I think, I’ll end up doing things you don’t like” she replied in a sing-song manner as she traced her fingers over his hearts.

 

The Doctor wanted to ask what she didn’t want to think about but then he knew too well that too much time left alone to think was bad for either of them. 

 

Taking hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers the Doctor conceded “Okay. We’ll go out somewhere. But no causing trouble, I still can’t believe that you tried to take over the RAF the night before the Battle of Britain.” 

 

Missy rolled her eyes dramatically, “really, dear, you can’t believe it? How long have we known each other? Anyway no one was killed- or even hurt.” 

 

The Doctor sighed, mumbling something along the lines of “that’s not the point” as stood up, making his way over to the console. “Why don’t we go to the French Revolution? Oh, we could watch an execution. Wouldn’t that be splendid?” Missy suggested, half skipping over to meet him. 

 

“No. We’re not going near any revolutions or war. I said no causing trouble.”

 

"Fine," Missy sighed with all the enthusiasm of the an earth teenager. "You can surprise me."

 

The Doctor grinned.

 

"Well, it's about time I surprised you. You've done nothing but surprise me since you came back into my life." 

 

"I guess surprises can be a good thing," Missy trilled. "And a tiny bit naughty."


End file.
